


Adolescência Perdida

by KaoriMori



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:45:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>James Kerrigan não me pertence <3 Mas tenho permissão de uso =P~</p>
    </blockquote>





	Adolescência Perdida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



> James Kerrigan não me pertence <3 Mas tenho permissão de uso =P~

     Matthew estava arrumado de um jeito um pouco mais normal. Os cabelos coloridos estavam arrumados, os piercing todos trocados para os menores e mais simples que podia. A calça jeans era comum, assim como a camisa polo verde. Não usava nenhuma maquiagem, os tênis eram brancos e de marca, os olhos estavam levemente abaixados para o prato na mesa.

     Não tinha esperado por visitas. A outra família estava sentada do outro lado da mesa. Um homem e sua esposa, um rapaz da sua idade e uma menina um pouco mais jovem, talvez com quinze anos. Os pais e a mãe tinham um sorriso cordial, assim como a irmã e seu marido, todos em uma falsidade tão gritante que Matthew não se aguentava. Ainda assim naquele cenário perfeito sabia o que parecia ser… O filho rebelde. A ovelha negra.

     Apenas continuou com o olhar baixo e ignorando as pessoas da mesa. Os homens começaram falando de trabalho, a irmã e a mãe trocando elogios sobre as roupas com a mulher, os outros apenas esperando. Provavelmente o menino e a menina por algum comentário constrangedor das mães, ou daquela normal pressão de “genialidade” dos pais para saber qual dos filhos era o mais inteligente… O melhor.

     O rapaz de cabelos coloridos não esperava por isso. Ele não esperava por elogios forçados ou por algo constrangedor. Esperava pelas perguntas, ou os elogios falsos. Ou que as mães começassem a típica tortura de fazer os filhos escutarem sobre quão trabalhoso era tê-los, onde certamente sua mãe levaria o troféu de a mais sofredora de todos. Oh não… Ninguém merecia a desgraça de ter um filho “Bicha”.

     - Seus cabelos são muito legais. - Os olhos se levantaram para a menina. Ela parecia carismática, mas como a si mesmo, talvez tivesse sido “podada” para estar ali.

     - Valew. Se um dia quiser tentar, posso te indicar um ótimo cabeleireiro. É melhor para a primeira vez. - Sorriu ao falar, a voz um pouco baixa, mas ainda não tinha sido o suficiente para que as mães e os pais não ouvisse. 

    - Já disse que você não pode pintar o cabelo Louise. É proibido na sua escola.

     - Me desculpe por isso, o Matthew está naquela idade impossível sabem? Eu não sei mais o que fazer com ele.

     - Nem me fale, Jonathan é um orgulho, Louise também é, mas andou fazendo algumas amizades ruins.

     - Eu entendo, Emilie. Nesse sentido minha Alec também nunca foi muito boa.

     - Mãe! - Ouviu a irmã e aquele tom agudo irritante.

     Agora toda a atenção da mesa estava desviada neles. Mesmo os dois pais pareciam ter dado atenção ao que acontecia e Matthew podia sentir o desconforto da menina e sabia que ela provavelmente lhe entendia bem. Sentia aquela frustração horrível por não falar nada, apenas ficando calado em seu canto. Precisava de uma bebida… Melhor ainda precisava de um pau. Talvez dois de preferência… E mais a bebida.

     - Nós tentamos o melhor para eles, mas é impossível que fiquem como queremos.

     - Nossas mães faziam o mesmo por nós, e acho que nós também não éramos as melhores filhas do mundo, mas essa juventude de hoje em dia…

     - Acredita que Louíse estava tentando me fazer comprar roupas masculinas para ela? Olha só para esse rostinho delicado… Não consigo suportar vê-la com aquelas camisas largas de… Como se chama mesmo querido?

     - Star Wars mãe. - A voz do rapaz parecia cansada, mas nenhum dos pais pareciam não perceber isso

     - E pensar que essa porcaria era da nossa época e fez tanto sucesso. - Ouviu o pai falar.

     - Os jovens hoje em dia também gostam bastante. - Era o pai de Loise agora.

     - Não se preocupe Elisie, Matthew também tem as suas. É difícil, mas estamos tentando aceitá-lo do jeito que ele é.

     - Do jeito que eu sou? - O sangue tinha subido para sua cabeça. Aquela conversa era ridícula. No fim não conseguiu evitar aquela pergunta, em um tom sarcástico, e fazendo com que todos na mesa lhe fitassem. Agora não tinha como concertar o erro. Levantou-se. Iria para o quarto, iria colocar seu menor short e sair… Não sabia o que era pior, uma reunião de família, ou a reunião de duas famílias preconceituosas como aquela.

     E o que menos queria ouvir naquela hora foi o que ouviu. Um “Com licença” baixo dito pela mãe, o arrastar da cadeira. Apressou um pouco mais o passo, mas viu que seria impossível fugir dela, deixou a porta do quarto aberta, mas já ia para o guarda roupa. Pegou uma calça bem justa, uma blusa mais larga e feminina, o salto alto, enquanto a ouvia.

     - Onde pensa que está indo?

     - Não precisa saber mãe. Acho que prefere não saber.

     - Matthew! Você não pode sair assim agora.

     - Tente me impedir.

     - Porque está chateado assim? Eu não disse o que você queria ouvir?

     - Que me aceita como sou? E o que eu sou mãe? Um Álien? Um...

     - Matthew, você está me deixando louca.

     - Eu estou te deixando louca?! Pelo amor de Deus mãe! Eu só gosto das mesmas coisas que você. Eu não sou um Álien, sou seu filho! Papai deve ter metido tão bem em você quando estavam me fazendo que eu nasci assim, mas eu não tenho nada de diferente de qualquer outra pessoa em mim! - Estava falando rápido e alto, afobado. Gritando.- Olha para vocês duas conversando sobre eu e a Louise como se fossemos dois cachorros que vocês tentaram treinar e não deu certo!

     - Mas isso não é normal! Olha para você. O que você é afinal? Um homem? Uma mulher? As pessoas não são assim Matthew. Toda vez que eu olho para você eu me pergunto o que eu fiz de errado, o que eu fiz para você querer tanto me envergonhar.

     - O quê?

     Não conseguia acreditar naquilo. Querer envergonhá-la? Respirou fundo. Não adiantaria falar com ela, ela nunca ouvia as coisas, sempre com aquelas suposições malucas. Porque o mundo de sua mãe sempre girava apenas ao redor dela… Sempre. Não tinha lugar para si no mundo perfeito dela ao menos que fosse o filho perfeito que ela queria. A menos que se quebrasse inteiro e remontasse os cacos para ela.

      Mas não faria isso.

     - Perguntou onde eu ia, não é? Eu vou ir para um bar. Eu vou beber, e encontrar um cara que vai me levar para qualquer lugar, me jogar para baixo dele, tirar o pênis dele para fora da calça e enfiar no meu rabo até que eu esteja gritando. Ou seja, eu vou para qualquer lugar onde você não pode ficar falando merda na minha cabeça.

     Pegou o celular, dinheiro, camisinhas e passou por ela. Tinha a impressão que ela gritava alguma coisa, mas a sua própria cabeça estava bagunçada demais. Fez questão de passar pela sala e falar com o pai que estava saindo e que voltaria para casa antes que ele fosse embora em mais uma viagem. Mas o que queria mesmo era se mostrar. Mostrar-se para sua família, para aquela família e principalmente… Para Louise. Mostrar que podia suportar o olhar duro de seu pai, a vergonha de sua mãe e o olhar horrorizado de sua irmã.

     Sorriu e deu um “tchauzinho”. Era a primeira vez que ia sair na rua de salto alto. Muitas coisas poderiam acontecer. Poderia ser que algum grupo de idiotas lhe espancassem novamente, que mulheres começassem a sussurrar horrores ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas não tinha sido sempre assim? Já não tinha acontecido a mesma coisa uma ou várias vezes antes? Não era por isso que tinha decidido se entregar para a noite sem medo? Porque não se esquecia… Em casa não era como se estivesse seguro também.

     Olhou para o celular. O nome de James era o primeiro da lista de seu WhatsApp. Uma parte de si apertou em cima do nome, indo para digitar algo, mas outra parte fez com que fechasse aquela janela. O ex-soldado não lhe daria o que desejava, não, o que precisava naquela hora. Não precisava de carinho, não queria desabafar. Queria afogar, afogar aqueles pensamentos no fundo da alma e ser forte. Porque sabia que tinha vergonha de falar dos próprios sentimentos, de exagerar, de dramatizar… Mas no fundo seus sentimentos eram intensos assim, seus pensamentos eram bobos assim, então os deixaria apenas consigo.

     Ninguém tinha paciência para isso. Muitas pessoas diriam ter, tentariam ter, até fingiriam ter… James não devia ser diferente. Ele também se cansaria dos seus lamurios, ele também ficaria calado uma hora, também mudaria de assunto, também fugiria. Era assim que era todos os que tinham conhecido, com ele poderia ser diferente? Queria acreditar em sim… Acreditar que podia ter tudo o que quisesse naqueles braços. Fosse amor paternal, fosse amor como amigo, como amante, como humano. E por mais que ele lhe fizesse tanto acreditar nisso, sentir isso, tinha medo.

     Muitas pessoas tinham sumido da sua vida, muitos amigos que vieram e foram. Os que ficaram também estavam mudando, os que conhecia de agora, conheceria até quando? James um dia poderia ser assim também. Alguém que só deixaria uma lembrança doce, e uma saudade amarga. E quanto melhor fosse a lembrança, mais difícil seria de esquecer. Suspirou e guardou o celular no bolso fundo. Não aquela noite. Aquela noite precisava do seu lugar no fundo do poço.

 

_X_X_

 

     Não sabia quem era aqueles caras, depois de tantas garrafas de bebida, provavelmente nem sabia mais qual era o nome que estava usando daquela vez.   
  
     Em compensação as sensações ainda podiam ser sentidas em completude, talvez até ampliadas. A mente estava um tanto nublada, a cabeça leve, mas ainda tinha consciência do que tinha em sua boca assim como atrás de si. Não tinha tido tanta sorte nos bares, mas ali estava a parte boa de ter certos números de telefone... Dean não era seu pega predileto, mas ele sabia bem pular as preliminares. Ao contrário dele Josh, o irmão, era um amor de pessoa, mas também não era a extrema paciência do mundo. 

     Aquilo não era carinhoso, aquilo não tinha nenhum sentimento, era só sexo puro. Tinha recebido uma preparação meia boca, e sua sorte era que andava com camisinhas lubrificadas. A bebida também ajudava a não se importar com o quão bruto Dean podia ser ou o que estrava acontecendo realmente, na bagunça que estava em cima da cama de Josh. Sua mente estava mais bagunçada, só que enevoada de forma que não podia ver nada que estivesse dentro dela, para seu alívio. 

     Mas acabou rápido e não se lembrara de nada ao acordar. O quadril estava doendo, a cabeça mais ainda e sentia um leve cheiro de vômito na boca quando respirou por ela. Os olhos ardiam e demorou para que conseguisse realmente prestar atenção em onde estava, embora a cama confortável lhe fosse completamente familiar. Podia até não se lembrar do que tinha acontecido, mas também não estava se sentindo satisfeito... De alguma forma, sentia-se como se a noite anterior tivesse sido uma completa bobagem. Rápido e banal. Mordeu o lábio inferior. 

     - Parece que está melhor, baby. - Olhou para a porta, vendo que James chegava com um copo de água, um remédio para ressaca e o que parecia ser um sanduíche. 

     - Não me diga que vim bater na sua porta caindo de bêbado... 

     - Seu porteiro me ligou, parece que ele conseguiu fazer que você desse acesso ao celular antes de isolar na porta do apartamento.

     Sentia o olhar sério dele, mas não era um olhar de julgamento e sim um olhar de preocupação. Bêbado e sozinho pela madrugada, ou até pela manhã... Não era o melhor horário para receber aquele tipo de notícia. Podia jurar que James sequer tinha dormido desde que tinha chegado ali. Aceitou a água e o remédio, mas não conseguiu tocar no lanche. Seu estômago embrulhava e não sabia dizer se era pela bebida, ou por se sentir como se fosse um pedaço de merda naquela hora. 

      Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa provavelmente ficaria irritado por aquele olhar sério, ou agiria como se não fosse nada. Mas não conseguia fazer isso com James, o olhar continuava baixo e era como se tivesse voltado a ser uma criança, uma criança que sabia que tinha feito algo errado. Sabia que um sermão não viria, mesmo que por um instante o quisesse. Porque sabia que aquele tipo de coisa só significaria que ele se importava. 

     - Sei que está se sentindo mal, mas coma um pouco. - O ouviu, a voz dele estava calma e tinha um certo carinho. 

     - Me de colo... - Pediu, a voz estava um pouco manhosa, mas a expressão não tinha o mesmo sorriso de sempre, era uma expressão mais natural. 

     - Só se comer. - Fez um bico para o sorriso de canto e os olhos dourados dele, sabendo que não adiantaria choramingar, ainda teria de comer. 

     - Posso comer no seu colo, Daddy. - O ouviu rir com sua teimosia, ou talvez por causa da forma que tinha o chamado, embora tivesse saído de forma automática de sua boca... Nem sabia porque estava mostrando seu lado teimoso daquele jeito. 

     Ele sentiu aquele momento em que o mais velho ficou pensando. Mas logo sentiu também quando as mãos dele lhe pegaram por debaixo do braço. Acomodou-se, recostando o peitoral musculoso, ao corpo quente. Mesmo que estivessem falando e agindo com alguma naturalidade, ainda tinha aquele silêncio. O silêncio que estava gritando em sua cabeça. "Ele quer me falar alguma coisa" ou "Eu devia contar para ele". O silêncio da frase arrependida "Eu deveria ter vindo para cá antes". 

    Sentia que James tinha seu próprio silêncio também, suas próprias frases como fantasmas perturbando. Aquilo era mais do que um silêncio da hora de comer, chegava a irritar de tão grande. Agora que já entendia que tipo de relacionamento que tinham não devia ter feito aquilo. Devia ter tido menos medo de cair na dele, devia ter ido para aquela casa, para aqueles braços... Porque ele lhe consolaria. Podia parecer um pouco medonho o fato de que estava caindo na dele como se tivesse perdido uma asa, mas... 

     Talvez desde o início não tivesse tido asas. Tudo que fazia desde alguns anos... Tudo devia parecer tão ridículo para ele. Devia ser como um adolescente idiota e infantil fazendo coisas que não devia. Mas ele estava ali, ele não dizia nada, ele lhe tratava como se fosse qualquer pessoa. Como uma menina, como um menino, como uma criança ou um adulto... Ele só estava lá e fazia com que se sentisse tão bem, era simples! Devia aceitar como isso era simples. 

     - Lembra se o porteiro comentou porque te ligou?  - Queria saber se tinha sido expulso de casa ou alguma coisa assim. Era o que esperaria depois daquela noite. 

     - Não, ele apenas disse que não sabia para quem ligar, mas reconheceu minha foto no celular. 

     - Então eu fui expulso de casa... - A voz era mais pensativa do que triste. Esperava que talvez tivesse chamado o nome de James em sua bebedeira, mas pelo jeito o rapaz não tinha feito isso.

     O abraço de James se apertou e sentiu quando ele levantou seu rosto de leve para deixar um beijo na testa ali. O mais velho era alto, lembrava-se de quando usara seu salto quinze e ele ainda era mais alto. Matthew não sabia como se sentir mais, no que pensar mais, quando qualquer tipo de pensamento parecia dominar a sua mente e seu peito estava apenas parecendo vazio, esquisito, com uma sensação que não sabia definir bem. 

    - O que aconteceu? - Finalmente ouviu a voz dele dizer, calmo e maturo, o tipo de coisa que estava precisando. Ainda assim o que fez foi levantar um pouco o rosto e o beijar na lateral de baixo da bochecha. 

    - Eu fiz algo muito errado, "Daddy". - A voz estava mais baixa, mais sensual. Matthew não sabia porque estava agindo daquele jeito, simplesmente estava. Esperou que James respondesse alguma coisa, mas o que aconteceu foi outra coisa. 

    Sentiu-se ser virado para frente. Os olhos dourados dele encararam o seus âmbar. James estava sério, talvez estivesse vendo uma pontinha de decepção ali o que fez com que encolhesse um pouco. Odiava sentir aquilo. Tinha sido a mesma coisa no dia que se atrasara para o encontro, quando recebera um toque discreto de censura. Só que dessa vez doía mais do que no orgulho. Doía na sua parte que queria deixá-lo saber apenas do seu lado que estava "Bem". 

     - Matthew, você pode pedir qualquer coisa de mim. Podemos fazer companhia um para o outro, conversar, podemos fazer sexo. Pode se apoiar em mim, mesmo se precisar de mimo, de presentes ou de dinheiro. Mas eu preciso que seja sincero comigo e não zombe das minhas intenções. Eu farei tudo que puder para te fazer sentir melhor, eu estarei aqui quando precisar de alguém. Você quer isso? 

     "Você não precisa transar com o primeiro que aparece na sua frente para se sentir melhor." Provavelmente era o que ele estava pensando, imaginou o rapaz. E ele tinha razão. Toda a sua rebeldia não lhe levara muito longe na vida. As coisas com a sua família não melhoraram, e aquilo estava se tornando um vicio que não podia manter. Os estranhos de bar tinham lhe usado, mas no fundo o rapaz tinha usado deles ao seu bel prazer também. Mas estava negando-se a enxergar aquilo.

     - Eu não preciso disso! Tudo que eu preciso é alguém pra me foder, porra! - Exclamou,mas não gritou, o fitando. Porque sexo era a única coisa que o fazia se sentir bem. Sentir que era desejado mesmo por estranhos, sentir que alguém lhe considerava alguma coisa que valia a pena, mesmo que para algo sujo. Que alguém estava disposto a lhe tocar, ou mesmo que fosse só para meter e ir embora depois sem nem ligar para seu prazer, aquela pessoa ainda teria lhe escolhido por algum motivo... 

     Charme, beleza, pelo jeito que se vestia, que falava, como alguém que não queria nada, como alguém que fosse só uma puta, o que tinha aprendido a ser, como o que queria parecer ser, como o que queria que pensassem que sabia, como se pudesse ter o prazer de sua vítima na palma das mãos. porque Matthew não era assim. Crescera em um berço de ouro, sem palavreados sujos, sem gírias, com um pai e uma mãe que pareciam o reflexo distorcido de uma ilusão da perfeição. 

     James fazia isso sem nem precisar do sexo. Ele lhe dava um valor que provavelmente nem tinha. Porque estivera o enganando muito até ali, não, talvez não enganando, mas fora com ele apenas o Matthew da rua e o Matthew de companhia. E quem o rapaz realmente era quando estava sozinho? Quem era o Matthew do qual tentava tanto esconder e fugir? Distrair-se para nunca pensar como esse Matthew... Ainda assim James lhe prometia tudo o que queria. 

     E agora estava tentando fugir disso, fugir da pessoa que podia lhe dar tudo o que queria, o que tinha conseguido e o que não tinha conseguido no caminho que escolheu. 

     Porque seria doloroso demais quando James descobrisse aquele Matthew escondido lá no fundinho. O que queria abraçar pessoas como ursos, pedir colo o tempo todo, beijos carinhosos, o que queria atenção exclusiva e seria ciumento. O meigo e doce que pareceria uma princesa, tanto quanto o inseguro que não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo que se irritaria e gritaria quando preciso. O orgulhoso que odiava estar errado e o medroso que temeria nunca mais ser amado. 

     Nunca mais ser amado. Era esse pensamento que o levara até ali. Ele era o Matthew que sempre fazia o que fosse preciso para que as pessoas que conseguia continuassem ao seu lado. Nem que tivesse de implorar para elas não lhe deixarem, mesmo que tivesse de se ajoelhar e chorar. Mesmo que tivesse mudado tanto e tanto que já nem se lembrava mais a pessoa que era três anos atrás...

     - Você quer isso, Matthew? 

     Saiu dos próprios pensamentos e surpreendeu-se que ele não estivesse irritado mesmo com o que tinha dito. James segurava seu rosto com o máximo de delicadeza que ele poderia possuir, e os olhos dourados que normalmente eram perigosos estavam apenas determinados. Ele não perguntaria mais uma vez, Matthew sabia que não. James apenas daria a si mais uma chance para ser sincero consigo mesmo. Mas na falta de voz o que fez foi apenas acenar em positivo e enlaçá-lo, escondendo o rosto na volta entre o ombro e o pescoço... 

     - Bom menino. - Sentiu as mãos grandes dele em seus cabelos, acariciando calmamente. 

     - Desculpe, Daddy. - A voz estava mais natural agora ao falar, ao chamá-lo naquele tom baixo e arrependido. 

     - Está tudo bem, Baby. Agora, você precisa de um banho. Foi uma longa noite, não é? 

     Matthew não o soltou. Apenas concordou em um menear, sentindo quando ele lhe pegou e carregou em um impulso para a conhecida direção do banheiro. Abrir as gavetas e pegar a toalha devia ser complicado, mas o mais velho não mostrou vontade de lhe soltar para fazer nada daquilo. Um colo quente e carinhoso era do que precisava e James estava disposto a dar isso à ele, mesmo se tivesse de controlar a vontade que falava mais alto com a chance de ver o rapaz tão fragilizado. 

     Mas James estava ali para mostrar para ele exatamente aquilo. Que tinha mais opções para lidar com os problemas de Matthew do que apenas sexo. 

     Talvez aquele gato de rua agora possuísse algum lugar para chamar de lar, e uma pessoa para ser seu dono...

**Author's Note:**

> Mamma~ Consegui terminar essa fic!!! 
> 
> Ela ficou completamente diferente do que eu tinha planejado de início e eu realmente fui mais na base da coragem do que na base da coragem huahuahua. Eu ainda tô morrendo de medo de ter errado "Naquele" detalhezinho em algum canto por aí que vai destruir tudo que eu tentei fazer ç-ç, mas a coragem fala mais alto, então eu estou postando mesmo huahuahuahua... 
> 
> Bem, eu estou aberta à criticas, porque eu quero aprender mais sobre esse homem que adotou o meu bebê problemático. Matthew ainda tem o que contar sobre sua história, e eu espero que James também tenha paciência e muito a ensinar para nós. Eu e Matthew temos muito o que aprender ainda X3... 
> 
> huahuahua Fazer fic 3:13 da madru deve tá me deixando emotiva ç-ç... Então parar por aqui antes de descer a "Drama Queen" em mim se eu já não for uma XDDDDDDD
> 
> Espero de todo o coração que goste!


End file.
